


Five Times Tooru Broke Hajime's Heart (and one time he healed it)

by Nick_367



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Broken Promises, But they switch, Canon Compliant, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Implied Rough Sex, Iwaizumi Hajime Cries, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Sad Iwaizumi Hajime, Sobbing, Top Oikawa Tooru, he cries a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_367/pseuds/Nick_367
Summary: The title explains it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Five Times Tooru Broke Hajime's Heart (and one time he healed it)

**Author's Note:**

> There is some sexual content, but it isn't too major.

The first time Tooru broke Hajime's heart was when he injured his knee. Hajime cried for his best friend. He was terrified. He felt useless. He knew Tooru was overworking himself, but he didn't do anything. It's not like Tooru would listen. Hajime just had to watch as his best friend self destructed. He had to watch his best friend cry his eyes out not only because of the pain, but because he couldn’t play for a while.

Hajime still took care of him regardless of how much it hurt to see his best friend like that. He nearly cried every time Tooru whimpered at the slightest touch on his knee. He hated watching Tooru suffer. He hated it when Tooru would just stare at the gym like he wanted to go in and looked so defeated knowing he can’t. Hajime hated it, but he never left Tooru’s side no matter how much he did.

The second time Tooru broke Hajime's heart was when he got his first girlfriend. Hajime didn't know why, but for some reason, the second he found out about Tooru's girlfriend, it took everything in him not to cry. After all, Tooru was the one who told him and he couldn't cry in front of his best friend. He cried later that day, but still didn't know why. However, it didn't take too much longer for him to realize he was in love with Tooru, but he was sure the feeling had been there much longer than he had realized.

The third time Tooru broke Hajime's heart was when Hajime confessed. It was one week before they lost to Karasuno. Tooru had been dumped about a month prior and while it seemed too soon for him to go out again, Hajime wanted to shoot his shot. After all, he had loved Tooru for way longer than he had realized. He loved Tooru so much. So he told him.

“Oikawa, I need to tell you something,” Hajime said. He was fidgeting and looked nervous, but let out a breath of relief when Tooru smiled at him.

“Okay. What is it, Iwa-chan?”

"Oika-Tooru, I love you. I have loved you for so long and it's okay if you don't feel the same, I'll still be your friend, but if you do I want to be more than that. Will you be my boyfriend?" Hajime asked.

Tooru stayed silent. His eyes were wide. He didn't say anything. Hajime took his silence as an answer. 

"I-I should have k-known. After all, how could someone like you ever love someone like me?" Hajime looked up at Tooru with teary eyes as he continued, "I meant what I said. I'll still be your friend. Just give me some time, okay?"

Without waiting for a response, Hajime walked away.Tooru didn't follow him and Hajime felt his heart break into pieces. He started crying on the way home and by the time he had laid on his bed, Hajime was full on sobbing.

The last thing Hajime expected the next day when he answered the door with puffy eyes was to see Tooru. He was standing at Hajime's door with a single pink camellia, a flower representing perfect love, and Hajime’s favorite flower.

"Oikawa, what are you doing here?" Hajime asked. 

"You didn't let me answer yesterday, so I came here to do that." Tooru stepped closer and said, "Hajime, I love you too." He handed the camellia to Hajime who accepted it before leaning down to kiss him on the cheek.

"And yes, I'll be your boyfriend," Tooru added.

Hajime instantly flung himself into Tooru's arms, still holding the flower. Tooru, _his_ Tooru. He smelled so good. He was so perfect to Hajime, _for_ Hajime. He felt his eyes fill up with tears. Tears that fell onto Tooru's shirt, soaking it.

"Hajime, what's wrong?" Tooru asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I just...I love you so much!" Hajime sobbed out, clutching his fingers impossibly tighter to the back of Tooru’s shirt, burying his face into the crook of his neck, covering it with snot, but Tooru didn’t mind. He continued holding Hajime, tracing tiny circles with his fingers on the spiker’s back in an attempt to calm him down.

"I love you too. I swear I'll make you feel loved until the day I die. Haji, I promise I won't ever leave you and I'll always cherish you."

For the rest of that day, Hajime and Tooru stayed in, holding each other as tightly as possible.

The fourth time Tooru broke Hajime's heart was when he left for Argentina. Hajime had always known this would happen. After all, it was Tooru's dream. Besides, he was going to California so Tooru wasn't the only one leaving, but it still hurt.

After they got to the airport, Hajime asked, "Tooru, what do you think will happen to us? Do you think we'll make it?"

"Absolutely. After all, I did promise to love you until I die and I plan on keeping that promise. Plus, I need to make you Oikawa Hajime someday." Hajime blushed.

They said their tearful goodbyes, sharing a kiss filled with salty tears, before Tooru got on his plane to Argentina. It would be a few months before Hajime would see him again, but it would be worth it. Tooru would always be worth it.

The fifth time Tooru broke Hajime's heart was when they were twenty. It was 8 P.M. in California, so 1 A.M. in Argentina, when Hajime received a call from Tooru, which was unexpected. He should be sleeping by now. "What is it, Tooru? You should be as-" he stopped at the sound of sobs.

"What's wrong?" Hajime asked, a little panicked.

"I can't do this anymore, Hajime." Hajime felt his throat clamp up as his heart shattered to pieces.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked, sounding afraid of the answer. Which he was. He could already feel the tears well up in his eyes.

"I want to break up." 

There it was. The five words Hajime feared the most. He felt his world shatter. He felt the tears run down his cheeks, but what shocked him most was that he managed to speak after. "Okay...if that's what you want. Can we still be friends?"

"Of course we can."

He quickly hung up after and collapsed to the ground, his body wracked with sobs. Hajime wanted to fly to Argentina and beg Tooru to stay, but he can't afford to do so. Colleges don't excuse your absence if you fly to another country because your heartbroken. He would have to carry on and he did.

The one time Tooru healed Hajime's heart was when they were twenty-two. They remained friends, but Hajime still loved Tooru with all of his heart. He loved him so much it hurt. He still wanted Tooru back. Hajime had tried dating, but that failed because he couldn't help but compare them to Tooru. After a while he gave up because he knew no one compares to Tooru. Tooru, who was always in his thoughts, but will remain out of his reach. 

Hajime was studying at 9 P.M. when heard a knock on the door. He went to go answer it and saw Tooru standing in his doorway. He quickly engulfed his friend in a hug. He hadn't seen him in months. Tooru looked beautiful.

"Oikawa, what are you doing here?" Hajime asked.

"I had to see you, Iwa-chan!" Hajime blushed a bit.

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you." They walked to Hajime's bedroom and sat down.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" Hajime asked after a moment of silence.

"Us. I miss you. Do you miss me?"

"Of course I miss you, you’re my best friend."

"No, Hajime. I mean I miss you as my boyfriend."

Hajime's eyes went wide. "W-what are you saying?" Hajime asked.

Tooru pulled one arm from behind his back, revealing a pink camellia. Hajime didn’t even notice that one hand had remained behind his back, but when he saw the beautiful flower, he knew what Tooru would say. "I want us to try again. Do you?"

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" Hajime stood on his tip-toes and placed a soft kiss onto Tooru's lips. A kiss that grew much more passionate, full of longing and aching for one another.

The night was filled with them becoming reacquainted with each other’s naked bodies. The room full of moans, whimpers, and even screams. Cries of “more” and “harder” fell from Hajime’s lips as Tooru fucked him  _ deeply _ . Despite the tears in his eyes caused by the rough sensation of Tooru slamming in and out of him, Hajime felt tears fall because of every touch by his hand, every kiss on his lips, every time Tooru called him beautiful, and every “I love you” that slipped past Tooru’s lips. The sex was sappy and soft, yet rough and brutal. A soft pace was never really their thing, but soft words and kisses were always welcome. It wasn’t too long before both of them came, cries of “Tooru” and “Hajime” filling the room as it left their lips.

Hajime woke up the morning after, his head laying on Tooru's naked chest, the same way he had laid on Tooru's chest every other time they shared a bed. He listened to the brunette's heartbeat and smiled. He could stay like this forever. Tooru woke up shortly after. 

"Good morning Haji," Tooru mumbled. 

"Ugh,” Hajime groaned.

“Don’t be that way. Mornings aren’t terrible.”

“Yes they are, but I guess this one is not terrible because I’m in your arms.” Hajime smiled and Tooru smiled back.

“Who knew  _ my  _ Haji could be so sappy?”

“Shut up before I punch you.” They both laughed, knowing Hajime wouldn’t do it. It didn’t take long before their laughing ceased and it was silent.

They laid there in silence for a minute more until Tooru said, "Haji, we got to get up soon."

"Can't we stay like this forever?"

"No, but we have forever to wake up like this."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"You won't break it this time, right?" Hajime nervously asked.

"What do you mean?" Tooru looked confused.

"You broke your first promise when you said you’d never leave me. Please don't break this one because it'll break my heart and I don't want to be heartbroken again."

"I won't. I'm so sorry, baby."

"It's okay, Tooru. I love you." Hajime nuzzled his face into Tooru's neck.

"I love you more, Hajime.”

“Tooru-” Hajime started and Tooru knew where this was going.

“Fine! I’m sorry. I know. You love me more, is that right?”

“Yes. I love you more, no arguing. You sound stupid if you do.” Hajime rolled his eyes.

“Oh my gosh, you’re so cute!”

“I am not cute!” Hajime protested, glaring at Tooru.

“You definitely are.”

“Whatever.” Hajime pouted until Tooru kissed it off of his face.

“Can we sleep a little longer?” Hajime asked.

“Sure, we can sleep a little longer.”

Hajime buried his face back into Tooru's neck and slowly began drifting back into a slumber. It wasn't long before Tooru heard soft snores coming from the sleeping man on his chest. With the warmth and comfort from his boyfriend, along with his snores that he found peaceful, Tooru soon found himself falling into a state of unconsciousness again, the last thing on his mind was that he would never let Hajime go again.

Eight years later, at the age of thirty, Tooru and Hajime got married. That day, Iwaizumi Hajime became Oikawa Hajime. They couldn't be happier. Hajime was happy, in love, and most of all, he was healed. Healed by the person who he had loved since before he could ever comprehend its true meaning.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, just to clarify, I had someone question this, but even though it seems that way, Hajime didn't quite forgive Tooru in the scene where they get back together. He still hated that Tooru gave up on them once, that he broke his promise, but he loved him enough he was willing to give him a chance. And if the ending isn't obvious, Tooru made good on his second promise.
> 
> Please leave Kudos and comment some feedback. I would love to see what you think!
> 
> Follow my social media updates and I have more headcanons and stuff there as well.  
> Twitter: k_chan167  
> Instagram: k.__.editz


End file.
